The Kingdom of Hell
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The gang of YuGiOh find out about a new evil, with help from Toby and Kairi. Although, one person may not be who they claim to be.
1. The Party

Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom. (bows) This Halloween fic will be scary. Kairi, Toby, and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang are at a party when they find out about a new evil. What will happen? Find out right now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Hey, Toby!" Kairi called to her yami. "Get out here! We have to get everything ready for the party tonight." Toby walked out of his room, a stern look on his face.

"Why are you so happy all the time, hikari?" he asked, pushing her out of the way. "I mean, why are you never sad?"

"Cheer up, Toby," Kairi said, patting his back. "Today's Halloween, and the anniversary of when you were bitten by that wolf." Toby looked down at his shoes and muttered something. Kairi walked over to a chair, and pulled out orange and black streamers from a sack. She stood on the chair, since she was short, and began to hang the streamers on the ceiling. Toby helped her out, and in only a few minutes, the streamers were hung firmly.

"Alright, Toby," Kairi whispered. "You get the stereo and snacks ready, while I go get my costume on. You should get yours on, too." Toby nodded, and began to get the music, disco ball, and finger foods ready for the Halloween party. Two minutes later, Kairi walked out of her room, as a vampiress. She wore a black jacket, a white T-shirt, black fuzzy pants, black boots, fake vampire teeth, and large fake demon wings on her back. Relieved, Toby raced into his room, closing the door. Kairi walked around the house, admiring the décor. Sighing, she sat on the couch, waiting for Toby to come out of his room. Finally, after five minutes, the insane yami walked out of his room, wearing a werewolf costume.

"Why couldn't I be a real werewolf?" he muttered.

"You would kill the guests," Kairi laughed. Toby looked up at her, and shook his head. A stage was set up in the living room, along with two fog machines, a DJ section, and black bulb sheets over the light bulbs. Kairi looked over at the clock. It read 4:35 in the afternoon. _Where are they_, she thought, pacing the room. _They should have been here early to practice._ She uttered a soft growl and looked out the window. A silver truck was pulling up silently. Many people clamored out of the tiny truck. In the back was a drum set, a guitar, and Duel Monster costumes.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted the group, who turned out to be Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. (Just to inform you, Yami now has his own body in this fic. Thank you.) "You should have been here earlier!"

"Sorry," Yugi said. "Joey took more time than we thought to get the drums into the truck, and to pick out his costume."

"That's okay," Kairi whispered, moving out of their way. "Just set up the stuff up at the stage, and go get changed into your costumes. The other guests should be here any minute." She moved one of her black with red highlight dreadlocks out of her face. She dyed her hair just for this and for trick-or-treating. She giggled as she waited for the gang to be dressed. One of her red contacts fell onto the floor, and she cleaned it with her shirt. She placed it back in her eye, and blinked as Yugi came out as the Dark Magician. Yami then joined him as an ancient pharaoh.

"Great costumes!" Kairi said, admiring them. Yami bowed, but Yugi just stared at her costume.

"Did you make that yourself?" he asked, Yami nodding, agreeing.

"I did," Kairi whispered. "For some strange reason, I'm interested with vampires, gothic music like Evanescence, and other dark things that bump in the night. That's why my party is so dark and scary. It's Hallows Eve, or Halloween. Perfect for scary things." She looked over at Toby, who was making scary but yet silly faces in the hallway mirror.

"Hey, Kairi," Yugi asked, peering at Toby, and trying to hide his giggles. "Why is Toby a werewolf in the first place? I mean, why can he become a real werewolf and not hurt anyone?"

"That, my little friend is some I can answer," Kairi said, as Joey gather around as the Flame Swordsman. He even has the sword, but it was plastic. Tea came out as the Magician of Faith, with the staff of course, and Tristan came out as the Cyber Commander, gun and all.

"Now, before Toby met me and became my spirit, he was just a regular kid who lived in Salem," Kairi began the spooky tale. "He was a good boy, who sometimes got in trouble with his teacher. Then, on Halloween night, he was bitten by a black wolf, which must have had a little bit of werewolf, since he transformed that night after. So, that's the tale of how Toby got bitten. Now, it seems that the other guests should be here by now. Let's get this party started!" Indeed, the other guests had arrived. Toby stood behind the DJ section, and played the Evanescence CD, Fallen. It was perfect music for a party like this. Before it was at the last song, Toby clicked the CD off. He ran up to the stage, seizing a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he began, the guests looking up at him. "We have some special guests here at this spooky party. Now, let's hear it for the hostess of this party and her guests from Domino City, give it up for Kairi and the Dueling Death Roses singing Whisper!" The fog machines emitted a large amount of fog, as Kairi walked up to the stage, lights dim. Yugi, Yami and Joey were already up on the stage, Joey behind the drum set, Yami holding his emerald green electric guitar. Four microphones were up on the stage, one for Kairi, the other three for the band members. Kairi took hold of a microphone as Yami began to play.

Kairi:

**_Catch me as I fall._**

_**Say you're here and it's all over now.**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere,**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself.**_

_**This truth drives me into madness.**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_

_**If I will it all away.**_

All:

**_Don't turn away,_**

_**Don't try to hide.**_

_**Don't close your eyes.**_

**_Don't turn out the lights. _**Kairi stepped to her right, and Yugi stepped up to the lead microphone.

Yugi:

**_I'm frightened by what I see,_**

_**But somehow I know that there's much more to come.**_

_**Immobilized by my fears,**_

_**And seem to be blinded by tears.**_

_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_

_**If I will it all away.**_

All:

**_Don't turn away,_**

_**Don't try to hide.**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**Don't turn out the light.**_

Yugi and Kairi:

**_Fallen angels at my feet._**

_**Whispered voices at my ear.**_

_**Death before my eyes,**_

_**Lying next to me, I fear.**_

_**She beckons me, shall I give in?**_

_**Upon my end, shall I begin?**_

**_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise meet the end. _**They sang the chorus one last time as Yami and Joey began the Latin chant, and Kairi sang the chorus by herself. The song ended and the crowd burst into applause. They bowed, and walked off, Kairi grinning slightly. No one seemed to notice that her wings became real, as so did her fangs. She flew up through the roof, cackling evilly.

Uh-oh! What will happen to the gang? Find out in chapter two. Yes, I can really sing, pretty well actually.

Review!


	2. Vampires, Figures, and Zombies Oh, my!

Hello, great people! The second chapter of The Kingdom of Hell is now underway! Kairi is now an evil vampire, but the others don't know…yet. What will happen? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Kairi flew across the rapidly darkening sky, her red eyes glowing in the darkness. She descended to the ground, smiling wickedly. A man, a lawyer of around 35, was quickly running to his car to go to work. Kairi pulled her wings into her back, and walked up to him silently.

"Great costume, kid," the man laughed when the vampire tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you, a Goth person?"

"No," she whispered, grabbing his tie, and bringing his face close to hers. She moved her index and forefinger like a walking stick up his tie and to his neck. "I'm your worst nightmare." All that was heard from the man was a scream, and then silence. She apparently snapped his neck, killing him on the spot. She laughed and flew up into the air, giggling insanely. Up on a roof, a cloaked figure saw what the now evil girl did to the man.

"So, she's back," the figure whispered in a raspy voice. "This makes things interesting." With a swish of his cloak, the figure was gone, but not for long. He then appeared at the home of Toby and Kairi. He swiftly walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello," Toby said, looking up at the tall figure towering over him. "Are you looking for Kairi?" The figure shook his head.

"I've come looking for you, Yugi Moto, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor," the figure replied, Toby gesturing for him to come inside.

"Hey, Toby," Joey said, walking up to them. "Who's the poor guy?" The others came up to them, Yami looking at the figure. _This person seems familiar_, he thought. The stranger sat down on the sofa, the others following suit.

"So, why are you here?" Yugi asked. "Who are you?"

"I'll reveal myself later," the stranger said, twitting his fingers. "What you must know is of your friend. She…" A loud crashing sound filled the air, and a large, decaying zombie burst into the room. It looked around the room, moaning evilly, arms outstretched. The group looked over at the man, but he was gone. Toby got up, and took a axe off the wall.

"It's party time!" he shouted, taking a line off the movie, The Mask. "P-A-R-T-why? Because I got to!" He yelled a karate yell, and headed straight for the zombie, waving the axe wildly. The dead person ignored the crazy boy, and went straight for little Yugi. It picked up the screaming boy, as Yami tried to grab the zombie by the arm.

"Let him go!" he yelled, but the zombie pulled its arm off its body, and limped off, clinging tightly to the boy. "No…"

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," Joey said, patting his shoulder. "We'll get Yugi back." Yami nodded, and they stared in horror of the zombie, wondering how it got there in the first place.

**Meanwhile…**

"Yes, he'll do nicely," laughed a voice, as the zombie placed the shivering boy in front of Kairi. "Now then, on to phase two of my plan."

Dun, dun, dun. What will happen to Yugi? Who is the cloaked figure? Find out in chapter three.

Review!


	3. The True Hell

Hello, great people! The third chapter of The Kingdom of Hell is now underway! Who is the stranger who tried to tell the gang about Kairi? Find out right now. Note: I might recommend on listening to any Evanescence song, except My Immortal and Hello. Take your pick. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and me OCs. Thank you.

The darkness of the night surrounded the town, as the gang searched for the kidnapped Yugi. They called out his name, and split up all across town, but they never found him. The cloaked figure appeared on a roof of an abandoned home. The wind tossed his cloak to and fro, giving him a frightening look.

"Follow me," he whispered to the others, motioning with his concealed hand. "I know where your friend is, including that girl, Kairi." He seemed to float as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the others sprinting to catch up. They stopped in front of a warehouse, the windows boarded up.

"Figures we would find a creep place like dis," Joey remarked, the figure in front of them, slowly walking towards the building. The door opened by itself, as if someone was already inside. They made their way into the building, only one light on in the middle of the room. The rest of the warehouse was dark and foreboding.

"So, you're here at last," laughed a voice, a voice that Toby knew well. "It figures that you would come to look for your friend, Yugi." The voice stepped into the light to reveal Kairi, her eyes glowing like rubies in a ancient tomb.

"What have to done to Yugi?" Yami demanded, Kairi chuckling.

"Typical, Pharaoh," Kairi laughed. "I knew you would care about your light, so I made that zombie grab him and bring him to me." The figure stepped towards her.

"Let him go, right now, vampire!" the stranger yelled, startling everyone, even Toby.

"Y-You're a vampire?" he asked, his voice quivering. "I've never seen you like this. Why?"

"I'll have my associate explain," the vampire chuckled, snapping her fingers. Yugi stepped out of the shadows, his eyes appearing as if he was in a trance. "Go ahead, Yugi. Tell them why I'm like this, just like we practiced."

"Every Halloween night," Yugi began in the hypnotic state. "Kairi's dark side is released, causing her to become a vampire. That's why she was dressed up as one, to get herself ready so it wouldn't be painful to her." Kairi bowed deeply as Yugi finished.

"That's enough, vampire!" the figure roared, pulling out six wooden stakes from his cloak.

"What're these for?" Joey asked curiously as he held the stake between his hands.

"Well, in order to kill a vampire, you must plunge a wooden stake into its heart," the figure explained, pulling out a card. "Now, I summon this! It's Guardian Eatos!" The monster appeared from the card, its majestic wings glowing in the light. It held its sword, seeming to grin. _There's only one person who has that card,_ Yami thought.

"Rafael?" he asked the figure. The man pulled down the hood, and indeed, it was Rafael.

"Don't just stand there!" Rafael yelled, the others holding the stakes. "Kill her!" The group lunged at the vampire, except for Toby, who stood back away from Kairi. Eatos flew towards her, but she sprouted her wings and took to the air, Eatos following her. A black sword appeared in Kairi's hand, as Eatos began to slash at her. She pushed the sword back with hers, and stabbed the monster in the heart.

"Eatos!" Rafael yelled, his eyes glowing with anger. "That's it, you DIE!" He ran up to her, as she descended to the ground, chuckling. She slashed at the stake, cutting it in half. She walked up to him, and grabbed his head.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," she whispered, beginning to tighten her grip on his head. "All good things must come to an end!" She began to twist his head, but she let go as a stabbing pain came to her heart from the back.

"No one hurts anyone!" Toby shouted, pulling the stake from the vampire. Yugi came out of the trance, and ran up to the group.

"Thank you, Toby," Kairi whispered, as she slowly fell to the ground. "You saved me." Her body fell onto the floor, her hand over her heart.

"Kairi!" Toby yelled, running up to her. "Stay with me." Tears streamed from his eyes, as Rafael placed his hand on her hand, a light emitting from it.

"She'll be fine in a few hours," he whispered. "She just needs rest." He walked off, placing the hood of the cloak over his head. After a few minutes, Kairi was at her home, lying on the couch. She began to stir, and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, as the group came into view.

"You're home."

Should I add an epilogue? You decide! Review please.


	4. The Aftermath

Thanks to kilnorc and Avery, I decided to add an epilogue, since it's getting close to Halloween. Also, thanks to their nice reviews, this chapter is dedicated to you. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, nor regret it! Thank you.

"So, Rafael knew about me?" Kairi asked, dazed after the aftermath of the attack. The others nodded vigorously as Kairi slowly sat up. Her chest was bandaged with many Band-Aids. "How exactly did he know about me?"

"We're not sure," Yugi whispered, eyes looking around the room. "He seemed to know all about dark things, ever since Dartz made him join up with him."

"That's true," Yami pointed out. "He did seem to know all about the darkness, since he was corrupted by the Orichalcos." The others seemed to nod in agreement. Kairi laid her head back onto the pillow, sighing deeply.

"I just wish that I never had a dark side," she whispered. "It just seems to take the fun out of Halloween. Besides, I could never have friends like you guys." Toby walked over to her, hugged her, and then sat beside her. She thanked him, and fell asleep, slipping into peaceful dreams. The gang took the band equipment and silently placed it into the truck. Joey started the vehicle, and they drove off, Toby waving to them. He looked up at the sky, and a full moon appeared. He transformed, uttering a short howl, and bounded into the house. He curled up beside Kairi, and, he too, fell asleep, seeming to chortle silently.

I know, it was short. Anyway, should there be a sequel? If so, review! Have a safe and happy Halloween!


End file.
